progcordfandomcom-20200213-history
King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard
King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard is a whooelly remarkable band in the Australian progressive rock scene. They may not be the best but they fit in a really comfortable space between Caligula's Horse and Karnivool. The band has been known for putting out so many albums in so little time that in a few years they may be putting out an album every day, beating Buckethead by a wide margin. Here's what they did on every album: * 12 Bar Bruise: simple garage rock recorded from 4 iPhones * Eyes Like the Sky: a POST-AUDIOBOOK spectacular featuring a Western man reading a Western tale * Float Along - Fill Your Lungs: This is when they started getting good, venturing head on into psychedelic rock territory, even using a sitar. * Oddments: some odds and ends and VEGEMITE * I'm In Your Mind Fuzz: krautrock influence seeping in a little bit here with that endless jam on the first 4 tracks. * Quarters!!! :D: This is their first foray into progressive rock: four songs, each of which are ten minutes and ten seconds long. It gets a bit jazzy too. * Paper Mache Dream Balloon: some acoustic folk album. Not bad, but not good. * Nonagon Infinity: Their magnum opus, a never ending album. If I told you why, it would spoil it, so just listen to it and you'll see why. * Flying Microtonal Banana: the first of 5 albums to be released in 2017, Stu cast a spell that turned everyone's instruments microtonal. They also had a zurna. It worked. * Murder of the Universe: Three stories narrated by an innocent woman talking about nine white teeth, the Balrog and vomiting. It doesn't end well. * Sketches of Brunswick East: The boys teamed up with Alex Brettin from Mild High Club to make their sound jazzier again. It's almost like elevator music * Polygondwanaland: Many Gizz fans cite this as their favourite album from 2017, maybe because it's their most mystical and progressive. No one knows if it's a concept album. * Gumboot Soup: Released on December 31 at the last second before midnight, it's a collection of songs that didn't fit in the last 4 albums, but they worked well as an album on their own. The band is fronted by the lover of all things EGGS, Stu Mackenzie, who has driven the band to popularity and absurdity. He plays six-string and twelve-string guitars, and even played one that had extra frets to access secret notes, and it proved to be so powerful that it made all the other band's instruments microtonal. They had fun with that. Joey is his right hand man, and plays a JASON brand FOOT model guitar. He also likes to use his second set of vocal cords to achieve eerie effects. Lucas sits in the back but he plays bass good. He has a pretty sweet Mustang Bass. Cook Craig is the third guitarist. Yes, there are three guitarists, but that just makes it more Craig. Some time in May he shaved his head and he didn't look cool anymore. When a member of a prog band shaves their head / cuts their hair short, they will never look good again unless they really try. I'm Ambrose! Strangers call me Kenny! This is my MIDI. He also plays harmonica, keyboards and a REAL MELLOTRON. WOAH! A MELLOTRON IS STILL RELEVANT TODAY HOLY CRAP Then we have the two drummers. Michael Cavanaugh's style of playing is very tight and he can work up a sweat sometimes. He can do so much on a simple four-piece kit with cymbals with big cracks in them. Eric Moore is the most unfortunate of the lot. He had his beard shaved badly, got bangs, got credited for playing "nothing" and they even took his kick drum privileges away. Poor guy. However, he still has one very important job: run the band's label, while at the same time playing "management" on the albums. GIVE HIM HIS KICK DRUM PRIVILEGES BACK GODDAMMIT OR I'LL SEND THE BALROG TO YA INNIT Oh yeah and they like Leah Senior famous for her spoken word passages The band has gone under many aliases over the years, most notably: * King Crocket and his Red Rocket * King Orange and the Crusty Door Hinge * King Ronald and the Farm of McDonald * King Geezer and the Tweezer Sneezers * King Cameron and the Pig Fuckers * King Kongle and the Enlarged Donger * King Cletus and his Magic Asshole * King Lamp and his Vaginal Cramps * King Kong and the Throbbing Dong * King Crumpet and the Mouldy Trumpet * King Bussiness and the Misery Shizznizz * King Shizz and the Cheese Whizz * King Granny and the Nanny * King Grapple and the Tasty Apple